


An Old Friend

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, gagging on the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Prompt from tumblr:Anonymous: Since requests are open, could I ask for Jask x reader where they had a fling forever ago but Jask continued traveling and they meet by chance years later except now reader has a kid with jask's eyes. Fluff if you would be so kind
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt had left Jaskier in town while he went to deal with the monster that the villagers had hired him to dispatch. Jaskier had been wandering the town, idly looking at the various stalls available, just trying to waste time until evening fell and he could play at the inn. The villagers were out in full force, women shopping, men drinking, children running in the streets.

As he wandered, a familiar figure caught his eye.  _ Could it be? _ He wandered closer, peering at a woman sitting on a bench, trying not to be seen.

“You’re not subtle, Jask.” He jumped, and then grinned guiltily, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You glanced at him before moving to the side of the bench and patting the seat next to you. “Come sit.” 

“My darling Y/N, it’s been too long! A year or so? How have you been?” Jaskier dropped onto the bench next to you, glancing over at the gaggle of children playing, watching as they tossed a ball around and chased after it. “You had just started working with the seamstress, how has that been going?

You smiled softly, “it’s been five years, Jask. You’ve been gone for quite a while.”

He turned his head to look at you, a shocked expression on his face. “That long? It can’t be!”

When you just glanced at him before returning your gaze to the children, he felt his heart drop. “I am so sorry, love, I never meant to stay away that long.”

You hummed, “I know, Jask. You have a traveller’s heart though, you never could stay in the same place. I loved you, I understood that you needed to leave. From what I’ve heard, you’ve made quite a name for yourself these past few years.”

Slowly, he turned so that he was leaning against the bench again, watching you out of the corner of his eye. You hadn’t looked at him since he first sat down. Reaching over, he grasped your hand, lacing your fingers together. Finally, you turned to look at him, and he could see your eyes brimming with tears. “Oh love,” he reached out, pulling you into his embrace.

You went willingly, wrapping your arms around his middle and leaning your head against his chest. The two of you stayed that way until you heard little footsteps run up to you and a small voice ask, “Mamma?”

You felt Jaskier stiffen under your arms before you released yourself from his grip, turning to look at the small boy in front of you. “Yes, Jorden?”

“Who’s dat?” The small boy pointed at Jaskier sitting next to you. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering who this boy was and who his father was. He had a mop of brown hair on his head and striking cornflower blue eyes.

You smiled at the young child, reaching out and pulling him into your lap. “Jorden, I would like you to meet Uncle Jaskier. He’s a very old friend of mine.”

“Oh,” Jorden stuck his thumb in his mouth and tried to hide behind your body. Gently, you pulled his hand away from his mouth, scolding him softly. “Is he nice?”

You laughed softly. Oh, how Jaskier had missed that sound. “Yes, he is very nice. Maybe if you ask nicely, Uncle Jaskier will sing you a song at the inn tonight.” You glanced over at him, “I assume you are singing tonight?”

Numbly, Jaskier nodded his head. “Yes, I will make sure I sing a song for you,” he reached out and poked the child’s stomach, causing him to giggle. “And one for your mother as well,” he added, glancing over at you with a soft expression on his face.

The child started squirming as the shouting from the other children increased, silently asking to be put down. You kissed his head before setting him on the ground, the boy shooting away as soon as his feet touched the dirt. You sighed, turning once more to face Jaskier, your face shuttered.

“How- how old is he?” Jaskier watched the child running with the other boys, doing his best to keep up with the bigger ones.

“He turned four a few months ago.” You continued to look at him with an expressionless face, glancing at the child occasionally.

“Four years old,” Jaskier whispered. “And I left you five years ago? Is he- is he… mine?”

You gave the man a hard, searching look before glancing away, wrapping your arms around yourself as you nodded, “Yes, he is. He has your eyes.”

Jaskier felt his eyes fill with tears, the feeling of loss swelling within his chest. “Y/N, I -” he stopped, unable to form words.

Shifting closer, you leaned into the man. “I know, Jask, I know.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“I told him that his father was a great adventurer, and that he died on one of his trips. I couldn’t let him think that his father didn’t want him.” You put a hand on Jaskier’s leg as he opened his mouth to speak. “I know you didn’t mean to abandon me, love. I never wrote to you either, you couldn’t have known.”

“I could have come back,” Jaskier whispered, “I could have come checked.”

“How were you to have known?” You sat back up, turning your body to face the man fully. “Just, just don’t stay away as long this time? I would never keep you here, you wouldn’t be happy. We are fine, just the two of us. The old seamstress is delighted, sees him as her grandson and helps me out a lot. But I want him to know you, even as Uncle Jaskier. Don’t let him grow up not knowing you.”

He kissed you gently on the forehead, “Never. I will make a point to visit more often now, not only for Jorden, but for you as well.”

You leaned back into him, tucking your body into his side as you both turned to regard your son, watching as he ran through the streets, ducking and dodging.

**~*~*~*~**

Later that evening, you followed Jaskier up the stairs as he carried your sleeping boy to his bed, tucking him under the blankets as you both kissed him on the forehead. The two of you sat in front of your hearth, cuddled into each other under a blanket.

Jaskier leaned down, dropping a kiss onto your forehead. You sighed and nestled further into his arms. “I missed this, just being able to relax with you.”

“I know, love, I missed you too.” Jaskier reached a hand up to push a strand of hair out of your face. “What can I do to make this up to you? What can I do to convince you to forgive me?”

“Just be here. Come back every couple of months to visit, let Jorden know you as he grows up.” You looked up at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just being here with me know is the best start.”

“Always, I’ll always come back to you.” He leaned down and captured your lips with his, a sigh escaping you as you laced your fingers in his hair. The two of you stayed tangled together for the rest of the night, relishing in each other’s company once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorden discovers a secret while Geralt and Jaskier are visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much requested Part 2! We undergo a little time jump here.

“But Maaaaaaaaa, why can’t I go meet them? It’s not very far,” the boy whined, draping himself dramatically across the couch as you bustled about the kitchen, doing a last minute clean before your guests arrived.

You chuckled under your breath at his antics, “Because, darling, I don’t know if they are arriving today or tomorrow. Your uncle said they would try to be here today, but they are often waylaid.”

You put the last few clean dishes away before pulling out your large pot, starting to chop vegetables for a stew. Jorden stood back up, slinking into the kitchen to steal a piece of carrot as you turned away to grab something. Seeing the movement, you grabbed for him, pulling him against you as you peppered kisses all over his face. He squirmed at your actions, squealing as you tickled his sides.

“Maaaaaaa, I’m too old for you to tickle me now,” he pouted as he placed his hands on his hips. “I’m six now, you know that.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling softly. “Yes, Jorden, I know. But you’re never too old for tickles from your mother.”

Ignoring the protests that began spilling from your son’s mouth, you glanced out the window as you heard hoofbeats coming up the front path. You had recently moved to a small cottage on the outside of town and so you heard and saw anyone who was coming to visit you. You saw two men, one dressed in black riding a horse, one dressed in a floral blue sauntering beside him coming up the road. Glancing down at the boy who had once again sprawled across the couch, you grinned.

“Jorden,” the little boy didn’t respond, continuing to lament his lot in life. “Jorden!” He rolled his head to look at you. “Go look out the window.”

Jorden sprung to his feet, sprinting for the door before flinging it open as he shot out of the opening. 

“Uncle Jask! You’re here!” Jorden came running down the path from the house, not stopping as he ran straight into Jaskier, knocking them both to the ground. The tall man behind him chuckled as his companion lay sprawled in the grass, groaning as the six year old boy scrambled to a sitting position, bouncing on the man’s chest excitedly.

“Slow down, little one, before you hurt him. He’s fragile, you might break him if you keep jumping on him.” Geralt’s voice was low, filled with amusement.

“Uncle Ger!” Jorden jumped up, leaving Jaskier moaning to himself on the ground as he monkeyed up Geralt to sit on his shoulders. Geralt’s body shook as he chuckled, a rarely seen smile gracing his face. Your own expression mirrored his as you came down the path, happy to see the two men back at your door. 

You stuck a hand out, pulling Jaskier to his feet and into a hug. Burying your face into his neck, you inhaled the scent of Jaskier, he smelled of expensive soap and linseed oil mixed with the resin that he used for his lute, a scent you had come to associate with home.

“I missed you,” you murmured into his skin, eyes closed as you relished in the warmth that you had been missing. Jaskier nuzzled your head, relishing in the moment of being with you again. Releasing your lover, you slid yourself underneath his arm, turning to look at Geralt and your son. You smiled at your little family, turning and tugging Jaskier with you, knowing that Geralt would follow you with Jorden. 

Reaching your house, you turned to look at the two boys behind you. “Jorden, why don’t you go help Geralt get Roach settled while Jaskier helps me finish up dinner.”

Jorden crowed, bouncing on Geralt’s shoulders and tugging on his white locks to keep him balanced. Geralt winced at the small boy’s motions, shooting the two of you a look as he turned and led Roach towards the small building behind your house. You and Jaskier dissolved into giggles once he’d turned the corner, leaning against each other as you let yourselves into the house.

Once the door was closed, Jaskier’s mood changed. He fell silent, eyes growing dark as he crowded you against the wall, nosing the junction between your neck and shoulder, inhaling your scent. Your knees went weak as he nipped at your skin, tongue darting out to soothe the irritated skin. A moan left your mouth as he peppered kisses up your neck, finally reaching your lips, hand wrapping around your neck to pull you closer as the other hand found your hip, holding you against the wall.

You gasped into his mouth as his hand wandered lower, sparking a heat within you. Having gained access, his tongue battled yours, kiss deepening as you lost yourselves in each other’s presence. You ground up against him, relishing the feeling that you had been missing for so long. One of your hands wandered to his chest, pulling at the buttons while the other wound itself into his hair, pulling his head back to give you access to his neck. You peppered kisses down his skin, sucking a mark into the skin in his shoulder. 

“Come back here, little one!” At the sound of Geralt’s voice, the two of you leapt apart, blushing like young lovers caught behind the barn. You hurriedly fixed your clothes, stealing glances at Jaskier as he buttoned his shirt. You could hear Geralt’s footsteps coming up the path accompanied by the chatter of your son. You laughed at the normally soundless Witcher, he had walked in on you and Jaskier once and has made a point of announcing his presence to the two of you ever since.

“We’re in the kitchen!” you called as you heard the door open, Jaskier sitting at the table with his legs crossed. Your son came pattering into the kitchen, bouncing as he went.

“Mama, mama! Uncle Ger let me sit on Roach! And I got to feed her an apple and brush her mane, she’s really soft. Do you think me and Uncle Ger could go for a ride tomorrow?” Jorden rambled at high speed, not waiting for an answer as he turned to the other man.

“Uncle Jaskier, do you think you could teach me more music? I’ve been practicing with the little lute that Mama got for me, and I’m getting really good!” The boy scrambled over to Jaskier, grabby hands asking to be picked up. Jaskier laughed, leaning down to grab Jorden, lifting him to settle him on his lap.

You smiled to yourself, continuing to prepare dinner, letting the sounds of your three boys fade into the background as you focused on your work. You hummed to yourself, happy that your family was safe and sound.

“I’ll go get it!” you heard your son shout, causing you to startle and turn around to see Jorden run out of the room. You glanced at Jaskier, an inquisitive look on your face.

“He wants to show me his new song that he wrote.” Jaskier had a soft smile on his face. It wasn’t long before Jorden returned with his own lute. He pulled out the small footstool that you kept in your pantry, settling him on it as he held the lute gently.

A look of great concentration was on his face as he started to play, fumbling over the notes as he got started before settling into a rhythm, his face relaxing into a smile. You blinked back tears, seeing the similarities between the boy and his father. 

“Bravo!” Jaskier cried as Jorden came to a finish, leaping out of his chair to spin the child around after gently setting the lute to the side. “That was amazing, Jorden! I’m so proud of you!”

As Jaskier set him down, you beamed at your son, a tear running down your face. 

“Did you like it, Mama?” the little boy came running over to cling to your skirts, looking up at you.

“Yes, my little bug, it was lovely.” you responded, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face.

“It was quite good, little one. Soon you will play as well as your father.” Geralt’s voice rumbled out from across the room. 

You froze in shock, not having expected that comment from the large man. Jaskier was in a similar state, a tense smile on his face. Jorden looked up at you with shining eyes, eager for any details about his father.

“Ye-, yes. Your father was a great musician, Jorden, that’s where you got your talent.” You forced a smile on your face, crouching down to be at your son’s eye level. “Could you do me a favour, bug? Could you go get a couple more carrots out of the garden.?”

Easily distracted, the boy bounced out of the house in pursuit of his task. You turned to Geralt, false smile falling from your face. Geralt looked confused, you hadn’t told him anything.

You drew a hand over your face, “He doesn’t know, Geralt. Growing up, I told him his father had died, and when Jask finally came back into our lives I didn’t want to confuse him.”

Geralt hummed, “That could come back to hurt you both.”

“I know,” you sighed, leaning against the counter. “I will tell him, just not today.”

Unknown to you, Jorden had paused outside, frowning at your last sentence.

**~*~*~*~**

“What did you mean that I was a lot like my Papa?” The boy popped out from behind a tree to ask Geralt. 

Geralt startled slightly, recovering and turning to the boy. He stared at him “Does your mother know where you are?”

“I’m six now, I can go outside by myself.” The little boy frowned at Geralt. “Don’t change the subject. Mama always does that.”

Geralt sighed, shifting from foot to foot. “This really is a conversation you should have with your mother, little one.”

“I heard her talking last night, I peaked in the window when I was getting carrots.” Jorden crossed his arms, doing his best to look intimidating. 

Geralt smiled inwardly, not letting the expression show on his face. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop, that’s not polite. Your mother also wouldn’t appreciate me having this conversation, it might hurt her.”

“I want to know about my father, just tell me!” He stamped his foot as he spoke, little hands balled into fists. “Mama talked about him before, with Uncle Jask. And the two of them do things, too. They always look like they are stealing cookies when I walk in.”

“You said you were peeking?  **Tell me what you saw, for her sake** . Tell me what you heard your mother say.”

“She and Uncle Jask have been kissing.” The little boy's bottom lip started to quiver, eyes filling with tears. “She said she didn’t want to confuse me, what does that mean? Is my Papa alive? Is Uncle Jask my Papa?” Geralt sighed, scooping Jorden up into his arms. “Let’s go speak to your mother's little one.”

Geralt trotted towards the house, holding the boy against his chest as he burrowed his face into the older man’s chest. He called for the two of you, half in warning, half to get your attention. The two of you met him in your living area, looking flushed and fixing your clothes. Internally, Geralt rolled his eyes. The two of you were like rabbits.

Settling onto the couch, the two of you looked at Geralt in concern. “Is he ok?” you asked, voice worried. “Jorden, baby, are you ok?”

The little boy slowly emerged from Geralt’s chest. He stared at the two of you on the couch, eyes red from tears.

“Is Uncle Jask my Papa?’

The two of you froze at his question. When you didn’t respond, the tears spilled over, the little boy dissolving into sobs. 

“Oh baby,” you cooed, arms reaching for him. Jorden went to you willingly, clinging to you as he cried. “We wanted to tell you, we really did.”

Jaskier hesitantly reached out, setting a hand on Jorden’s hair when he didn’t object. Shifting off the couch, Jaskier knelt in front of the boy, gently lifting his chin so he was looking at him. “I was gone for your first couple of years, bug. I didn’t want to disappoint you by being gone.” Jorden’s tears started to slow. “I can’t stay either, I have to keep Uncle Geralt out of trouble.”

The little boy giggled tearfully. “Uncle Ger gets into lots of trouble.” He smiled at Geralt’s grumble. “I just miss you.” The boy’s smile fell.

Jaskier’s face fell as well. “I know, baby, I know. I try to visit.” He brushed some hair back from his son’s face. “I am so proud of you, you know that? You’re so strong when I’m gone. Keeping your Ma safe and out of trouble.”

That coaxed a hesitant smile out of the boy. “She does get in trouble.”

Jaskier laughed wetly as you smiled tearfully at your boys. He stood, wrapping your and Jorden in his arms. The boy looked up at him. “So you’re really my Papa?”

Jaskier nodded as a tear ran down his face. “I am, Jorden, I am. I’m your Papa.”

The boy burst into tears once more, wrapping his arms around his father’s middle as you also started crying. Jaskier tightened his hold on you both. You smiled through your tears, happy that your little family was completely whole once again, no secrets between any of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Come yell at me on tumblr if you enjoyed it! @whitewolfandthefox
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
